Currently, there is enormous use of nylon fiber and filament materials all over the world. About 6 million pounds is consumed annually to make clothing, carpets, ropes, luggage, seat belts, filtration fabrics, musical instrument strings, fishing line, and tents, to name a few items. However, many nylon filament materials suffer from low strength, deformability, and high cost. Thus, there is a need to produce a nylon filament having improved thermal and mechanical properties at a low cost.
The present application provides a unique nylon blend filament having surprisingly enhanced mechanical properties such as modulus, ultimate strength, and yield strength with improved processability and reduced diameter variability at a reduced cost.